


Undertale: Character Highlights

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Ages, Character Breakdowns, Character Defences, Character Weights, Emotions, Headcanon, Metaphorical Musings, Most of this is actually kind of irrelavant, Opinion, Other, Overthinking things, Supplementary Information, Tricky Maths, weird headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble





	Undertale: Character Highlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is pretty much pure headcanon. While using maths and uh, well you know basically figuring stuff out. This is also a compilation of three different lists that I made... Sorting the three lists and compiling them into one, for easier access and use.
> 
> For the averages, it’s for where I am... more or less. Also there are liberties taken, and quite obviously, I haven’t collected every single character’s stats here. Because that would take me ages. _Also alert for a few non-canon characters since they’re story Relevant._ Also the ages are kind of all of the place at a glance but they work well enough... I suppose. I have an equivalence sheet that will be going up with this so eh. It all checks out is what I mean. 
> 
> Finally, before anyone asks... NO I will not be converting from metric to Imperial.

Average Adult Human Female: 163.3cm( _This is the base I used to determine everyone’s heights... Based on my headcanon choices),_ 49.3kg to 66.7kg

Average Adult Human Male: 177cm, 58kg to 78.3kg

Frisk: 150cm, 52kg, 10

Chara: 152cm _(I actually also used Chara as a reference point for Asgore and Toriel’s height because it looks as though they come up to Asgore’s elbow...)_ , 57kg, 11

Asriel: 156cm, 59kg, 11:88

Flowey: 130cm, 2kg, 13:88+28 _[Flowey]_ =116

Sans: 138cm, 6kg, 20:100 _(I'm sorry but I just can't see Sans as the older brother, I've tried, believe me. See my reasoning_ [ _here_ ](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/135377828622/okay-as-someone-who-is-both-an-older-sibling-and) _)_

Papyrus: 183cm, 15kg, 25:125

W.D Gaster: 205cm _(Although he can vary his height due to blobbyness, this was his pre-CORE height)_ , 12kg, 37:185 _(At the time that he fell into the Core)_

Toriel: 215cm, 124kg, 50:440

Asgore: 235cm, 145kg, 50:440

Undyne: 193cm, 115.2kg, 27:162

Alphys: 140cm _(this is when she’s hunched over though... so I would actually say maybe that she’s more around 155cm when not...)_ , 65kg, 23:161

Mettaton: 203cm _(EX Form. Neo is a bit bigger at 210cm. And his Box form is a bit smaller at 195cm)_ , 498kg _(500kg as Neo. 460kg in his boxy form... Also you people have no idea how much I just ended up giving up on trying to figure this one out... Just ugh, so I kind of just went blah that's good right? At the end.)_ , 30:300

Grillby: 190cm, 9kgs _(Considering that fire itself is estimated to be something like 0.3kgs a cubic meter I kind of had to wing a lot of this after figuring out how much I wanted his core to weigh... This is what I ended up settling with)_ , 28:277

Muffet: 168cm, 80kg, 30:92

Napstablook: 150cm, 0.5kg, 28:280

Monster Kid/MK: 140cm, 40kg, 9:63

[Hyb](http://fav.me/d9knb7m)[rid](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/132201479672/another-nameless-protagonist-picture-also): 95cm, 30kg, 10

[Ara](http://fav.me/d9kna9o)[mat](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/135509699372/hello-and-meet-my-actual-undersona-as-much-as): 125cm, 10kg, 12:36


End file.
